Silver And Nikki: Soul Light
by SilverUmbre
Summary: Book 2 of the Silver and Nikki books! Silver must evolve but she doesn't want to end up something she shouldn't be. Her sister, Nikki is a ruler of a kingdom while Silver is a servant. Silver is the "Bringer of Death" and kills everyone without knowing who goes into her path. They just met there real mother and father or... Is it a lie? Can Silver ever be normal?
1. Chapter 1

First chapter will be short.

Chapter 1: Flash Back

Silver remembered. Everything that happened just a week ago. She and her sister Nikki found out there real mother and father. She stopped the murders and she is now on her life as a Eevee again. She left the house and as they left Moon and Moonlight were saying how sorry they were. Now, Nikki was a princess of her own kingdom. Silver didn't know how fast that all happened. And yeah, Silver didn't evolve on Eevee day. Silver was sad about that but she could wait until next year.

"Silver I need my breakfast!" Nikki said ringing a bell. Silver was the servant now. She liked her job lots but she wished she could be the boss. She ran in with a plate balanced on her head with oran berry cake, apple juice and some berries.

"Thank you dearie" Nikki said patting Silver on the head.

Silver ran out of the huge castle room making the same breakfast for Mawwy, Jonathan, mom, dad, Gawnie, Little Eevee and Kitty. and quickly delivered the meal. Silver was finally done her morning job so she went into the castle garden looking at the giant rock shaped Nikki. Gawnie found this huge bolder and carved it into a picture of a Umbreon sitting down. It was very well made. Silver looked at it wishing she was the one with all this. The poor little silver furred girl. She was jealous of her sister but hid it often well.

"Boy, why is she the princess?" Silver said quietly under her breath.

SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Wish for Will

Silver sat there. Her wrist watch rang.

"Almost 10:00. I need to clean the castle now!" She thought out loud to herself.

She ran up into the castle and zoomed into the cleaning room. She grabs the stuff she needed to clean and started on her way. She stopped cleaning the hall when she heard a noise. The sound was coming from the meeting room. She wasn't aloud in there because she was the servant she wasn't even aloud to clean in there. Silver pressed her ear onto the door of the meeting place.

"Why is Nikki the princess and not Silver? Silver shouldn't be a SLAVE she is your sister for arcaus sake!" she heard Jello say.

"Because she is the bringer of DEATH she needs to die but because Nikki loves her she wont allow that!" Moonlight said all cross.

Wait.. Silver was the bringer of death? No way! That can't be possible!

Silver continued on listing.

"Yeah thats right and I stopped the murders!" Nikki said proudly.

"Wrong you were kidnapped and Silver saved Me, My sisters and you!" Gawnie said arguing with her.

"Well I saved Mawwy!" Nikki said again.

"I agree. Silver saved our life she should be more then a servant." Kitty said while Little Eevee was nodding.

Silver couldn't believe it. She was a bringer of death?

'It can't be...' She thought. Se was already depressed from this conversation she didn't need to be more sad. Silver started on her way cleaning

••••••

Why? Why were they being nice to her? They are working for me!

Silver has to die we cannot let her evolve! The only way for her to not be the bringer if death is if she gets the curse off of her! What if Moon and Moonlight tell them! We will be doomed!

•••••••

"Hey Moonlight, is there a way to get Silver not to be cursed and be the bringer of death?" Gawnie asked with hope in his heart. Moon and Moonlight looked each other wondering what to say. They hoped this question would never come.

"Well, because we love Silver and Nikki..." Moon started

"We will tell you..." Moonlight finished.

"TELL UZ OR ILLZ KILLZ YOUZ!" Mawwy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Okay, okay... You have to go to the Kanto region and see Mew. He can travel in time and see everywhere so he can tell you" Moonlight said quickly.

"..." Nikki didn't say a word

"WELL LETS GET GOING!" Gawnie said loudly.

"YEAH!" Everyone else but Moon and Moonlight said.

Silver knew they were talking about her. Maybe even bad things. Silver was putting the cleaning stuff away as the group walked out of the meeting place.

"Hey Sis! Guess what?" Nikki said happily.

"What?" Silver said looking at them now. Nikki looked happy so she must have good news so Silver wanted to hear it.

"We have a way to get your curse off and..." Nikki said but then Gawnie elbowed her to tell her to shut up.

"And.. thats all." Nikki quickly added.

"Okay what is it?" Silver said in reply.

"Go see Mew in Kanto. He will tell you!" Little Eevee said happily.

Silver grinnd.

"The Kanto? Isn't that where humans live?"

"Yeah... Scary ones... I moved to Lenier once I ran away from mine in the Hoenn." Gawnie said. Everyone turned and looked at Gawnie wanting to know more.

"NO I'M NOT SAYING WHAT HAPPENED!"

Nikki glared at Gawnie making him say so.

"Fine I was used as a sex slave ."

Everyone make this face: .

"Wow... They are mean... Sis I'm coming with you!" Nikki said nervously to protect her sister.

"Huh? You are? Why?" Silver said kinda shocked. Who would want to be friends with the bringer of death?

"Of course I am! Your my sister and I care for you!"

"I'm nothing more but a.. a.."

"You are more then the world"

"Exactly! Death is hell! Thats more then living and thats the world! I AM THE FUCKING BRINGER OF DEATH!" Silver said in a roar. Nikki gasped.

"H.. H.. How...?" Nikki stuttered out as Moon tried to walk away from this like she was invisible

"UGHH!" Silver unleashing her rage, making a huge Shadow ball and it hit Moon and she very fast faded away into heaven.

"MOM!" Nikki said running to the dead female Umbreon, crying.

"Silver why did you do that?!" Nikki shouted loudly already crying her eyes out.

"I-I-I don't know!" Silver said telling the truth also starting to cry.

"YEAH RIGHT GET NOW YOUR FIRED AND BANISHED FROM THE KINGDOM FOREVER!" Nikki said now yelling at Silver.

Silver ran, ran faster then she ever could away from this horrible place. She knew she must see Mew at once. Now that she was a Eevee, she didn't turn into a Umbreon at night. She turned into a normal Eevee, what was nice because she hated being shiny.

It was only her first week on the job and she was fired AND she was homeless. Silver ran to her super-secret spot she goes to when she is stressed so she can think. She jumped into the fountains water and under the water there was a hole in it that was long. Silver swam into the hole and once she got out she was in a beautiful place on the other side of the mountain. The fountain was beside the mountain so thats how she got there. She sat down by a purple flower as Jello came in.

"SILVER! SILVER! WAAAIIIIT!" He yelled once he caught up to me.

"How did you find me?" She asked sternly.

"Duh I followed you!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to go!"

"Why?"

"Does that matter?"

"Why?"

"Why are you only saying why?"

"Why are you questioning me?"

"Ugh I give up" Jello said with a facepaw.

"I have to leave Jello"

"No please you can't!" Jello bagged as Silver went back on the other side of the mountain and Jello followed. Jello hugged Silver telling her not to go.

"Si-" Jello said but turned grey and hard. He was frozen. He turned into stone.

"OH NO!" Silver said trying to wake Jello up.

"No..." She said starting to cry. The only person who still loved her was gone. No one loves Silver because she is a murderer and she just killed her friend. Silver ran out of the kingdom, crying.

THIS TOOK FOREVER TO TYPE OW MY HANDS HURT! THIS TOOK 1 HOUR! THANKS FOR READING I HOPED YOU ENJOYED


End file.
